Bloody Feathers
by Naomi Wiflath
Summary: It has been many years since the darkness had been stopped by the thirteen Keyblade Masters again. The now connected worlds fourish. However, a new shadow threatens and calls back the 13 masters.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Feathers (working Title)

A Fic by Naomi Wiflath

Chapter 1: Legacy

"Nuh uh! I'm the Keyblade master this time!"

"You were last time! I'm always a bad guy, it's _my_ turn!"

"Is not!" The little girl argued back, swinging around a wooden Keyblade. She wore a dark blue t-shirt and red shorts. She had long, fire like red hair and deep green eyes. The boy pouted, crossing his arms. He had messy silver hair that turned black on the ends. He glared at the girl with aqua eyes. He wore a yellow shirt with kaki shorts.

"Well _I_ think it's _my_ turn!" said a third, a boy with short dirty blond hair. He wore blue shorts and a red t-shirt. His eyes were a hazel/blue color.

"No it's not!" exclaimed the girl, pointing the toy blade at him.

"Yea Rei! You always get to be the Keyblade master!" said the silver headed boy.

"No I don't. Phoenix always does." The blond disagreed.

"Nuh uh! You're just saying that. I always have to fight you for it!" The red head exclaimed.

"No, it's always you or Kenta!" Rei replied, stepping forward and grabbing the end of the sword. "Give me it!"

"Let go Rei!" Phoenix exclaimed, caught now in a tug of war.

"Don't, you'll break it! I'm gonna tell!" Kenta exclaimed at the two.

"KENTA! REI! PHOENIX! Get over here, _now_!" Exclaimed a voice from the white sided houses porch. The trio froze, all turning to look. There stood Mrs.Akagi, her hands on her hips.

"Well, stop gawking and get over here!" She yelled again, making the trio jump before scrambling to stand in front of the porch. The stood in a line, grimacing at a lecture that was sure to come. For it was no secret that Mrs.Akagi liked to give lectures.

"Give it here." She said sternly, holding out her hand. Phoenix sighed and gave her the toy blade.

"You three should be ashamed of yourselves! Bickering like that! You could have broken it! Do you know how old this is? I got it from my grandfather who made it for me. I thought you three would be responsible enough to play with it! Especially you, Kenta! I'd think I have taught you better."

The trio looked at their feet in shame. Mrs.Akagi's expression softened, and she brushed some stray brown hair from her face. She wore a plain yellow dress with a yellow ribbon tied around the middle. Her eyes were a burnt brown color.

"Did I hear a lecture?" Asked a man, walking though the front door and next to his wife. He had short black hair and grey eyes. He wore blue work pants with a few holes worn in the knees and a green shirt.

"So what did they do this time?" He asked, cracking a smile. Mrs.Akagi handed him the toy Keyblade, and he immediately understood.

"Fighting over it again I see. Well we better put it away for a while then." He took the blade and walked inside, despite three unhappy groans. Mrs.Akagi smiled at the trio, who looked back at her in curiosity.

"Well _now_ what are we gonna do?" Phoenix complained.

"I have an idea." Said Mr.Akagi, walking back out from the house. "How about we go visit the _Kiha Meijin_." The trio's spirits immediately lightened, and were now grinning brightly.

"You mean it?" Rei asked. Mr.Akagi nodded.

"Sure. Come to think of it, none of you have been there, have you?" They shook their heads. "Then it's settled. How about we ride the Chocobos there?" The trio nodded their heads furiously. "Ok then, I'll go get them. Are you going Marie?" He asked. Mrs.Akagi frowned.

"Of course I am, what a stupid question. You go get the Chocobos while I pack us some lunch." They both left, leaving the trio standing there by the porch.

"We're actually going to the _Kiha Meijin_! That's so cool! You're parents really rock, Kenta!" Phoenix exclaimed, grinning madly.

"This is tons of times better then the wooden Keyblade!" Rei exclaimed. Kenta grinned proudly.

"Of course my parents rock, they're the best ever."

"Ok, kids." Mr.Akagi called, leading over five Chocobos who cooed happily. They rushed over to them, picking the birds they wanted to ride. Mr.Akagi had of course picked some of the tamest birds he had, he wasn't in the mood to bother with the others, and the trio were very eager to get going. Phoenix jumped onto a blue river Chocobo with black crest feathers. Rei picked a common yellow Chocobo, hesitantly mounting it. For some reason, Chocobos did not like him much. Kenta was on his usual green mountain Chocobo, who cooed happily to see him. Mr.Akagi was also on a mountain Chocobo, holding the reins of another common yellow Chocobo which preened itself.

After what seemed like an eternity to the trio, Mrs.Akagi came out of the house with a bunch of lunches which she placed in a bag that was on her Chocobo. Once she was set they started off at a steady trot, over the green hills. Their Chocobo farm was surrounded by green fields and the ocean. They were following a beaten path up north, towards the capital city of Anu.

Anu was once just a small town, about a hundred and fifty or so years ago. It was then, when the universe was threatened by a terrible darkness. The only thing that stood in the way of it's destruction were thirteen people who's destinies were intertwined before the beginning of time. It was here, that the final battle took place and the darkness finally struck down. But at a terrible cost. All thirteen fell in order to seal the darkness away. It was on a hill looking over the ocean that they fell, in view of Sora's Isle. Or what it is known as today, and is now forbidden to all.

Because the darkness was defeated, all the worlds were once again linked and Anu became the capital city of the universe. All the people were filled with both joy to be once again bathed in the light, and great sorrow for it's cost. They couldn't even find their bodies, just blood. So in honor of them, peoples from all the worlds came together and built the _Kiha Meijin _shrine. So for all eternity they and their story will never be lost. Books of people's accounts of the masters are kept within the building, for all to read. It's name means the Keyblade master shrine in a foreign tongue. People now just call it the _Kiha Meijin_, and from all over come to visit it.

It had been about an hour before they finally came to their destination. Atop a hill was a large white stone building. The surrounding area was surrounded by trees except for the side facing the sea, where Sora's Isle was clearly visible. They tied the Chocobos in the forest before walking to the entrance. The trio ran ahead of them, their eyes gleaming in anticipation. They ran up the stairs and came to a halt in front of the large wooden doors, staring in awe. The doors had intricate carvings of Keyblade masters fighting strange creatures. Phoenix ran her hand across the door, feeling the carvings in the red colored wood.

"Why have you guys stopped?" Mrs.Akagi asked, as they both caught up to them.

"What are those?" Kenta asked, pointing to the creatures.

"Heartless." His father replied.

"Heartless?" Phoenix asked. Mr.Akagi smiled.

"In a moment, go inside, go on." The trio looked to each other, then together pushed open the door. They came into a large room. The floor was made of a large intricate design made of blue tiles of some strange blue stone. The surrounding walls and ceiling were made of pure white stone, and to the right and left walls of the doors were three bookcases. Each packed full with different books chronicling the Keyblade master's adventures. They didn't pay any notice to this however. Their gazes were locked on the far wall. Slowly they walked up to it, staring in awe. There before them, were thirteen statues of the Keyblade masters. It looked as if they were frozen in time, caught in the midst of battle as one was in mid swing of their Keyblade. Another charging forward.

"Amazing, isn't it." Mrs.Akagi sighed, leaning against her husband.

"To think they were actually able to defeat the darkness. It's incredible." He replied, still amazed even though he had been there before.

"What are their names?" Phoenix asked, completely awestruck.

"Well, there's Sora, Riku and Kairi. Did you know they are from our world?" Kenta's father asked.

"What? I thought only Sora was from here." Kenta replied.

"It's true. There is also Naomi, Iraki, Kiru, Varjak, Zeke, Corrie, Luka, Tobias, Mickey and Phoenix."

"One of them has my name!" Phoenix exclaimed again.

"That's probably where your mom got the name." Kenta's mom replied.

"That's no fair, why can't I be named after a Keyblade master?" Kenta complained, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Because we liked Kenta best, that's why." His mother replied, ruffling his hair.

"What are the statues made of?" Kenta asked.

"Well, all are made from the purist white stone from all the worlds." Kenta's mother replied. Phoenix turned to Rei, who had stayed quiet this whole time and his gaze was fixed on the statues.

"Hey Rei, what ya thinking about?" Phoenix asked him.

"I wonder… what they were like." He said simply.

"Yea… Me too…" she admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Feathers

A fic by Naomi Wiflath

Chapter 2: Sora's Isle

"Oh, pleeeeease! Please, please, please!" Phoenix begged her mother, a tall woman with long blond hair and green eyes. She wore blue jeans and a green shirt covered on flour. She sighed, brushing off some of the flour off her shirt.

"I guess." She agreed. "You can stay out in your tree house if you want. It's going to be very nice tonight." Phoenix jumped up and down in happiness.

"Ya hear that? You guys can stay the night!"

"And in the club house, too. That's awesome!" Kenta exclaimed. "Can I stay mom, can I?" He asked. On their way back from the _Kiha Meijin_ shrine, they were dropping Phoenix and Rei home. Phoenix and Rei lived clear across the island, below the hill where the _Kiha Meijin_ sat, on the white sanded beach. None of the kids knew this until today, for it wasn't visible from their homes.

Mrs.Akagi smiled. "Sure, why not?"

"Rei, go and ask your dad if you can stay." Phoenix asked. Rei nodded and took off, taking the front porch stairs in one leap but almost falling on his landing.

After all the arrangements had been made, and the club house stocked full of snacks and their sleeping bags, the trio took to the beach. They lay on their backs, side by side, looking up at the stars. The full moon almost at it's zenith. Phoenix took a deep breath of the humid salty sea air. This was home, their home. And she couldn't imagine something happening to it.

"I wonder why no one's allowed onto Sora's Isle." Kenta asked, Phoenix shrugged.

"I have no Idea, but I wish we could find out." Rei sat up, and shook some of the sand from his hair.

"What is it, Rei?" Kenta asked.

"Phoenix has a point." Rei replied. "Why can't we go to the island. It's not like we can't." Both Kenta and Phoenix sat up, Kenta looking at Rei in disbelief.

"You can't be serious! That island is forbidden!"

"It's not like there's some law against it. People are just superstitious." Rei replied, cracking a smile as a plan slowly unfolded in his mind.

"Let's go now!" Phoenix exclaimed, her emerald eyes gleaming in the thought of an adventure.

"Phoenix! You must both be insane. Who knows what's on that Island. I'm not going." Kenta crossed his arms. Phoenix moved her face about an inch from his, and he immediately blushed a light crimson color.

"Think about it, Kenta. To be the first people on the island since the Keyblade masters. Who knows what adventures will be waiting for us." She whispered, her eyes turned silver in the moonlight. Kenta swallowed hard, suddenly very nervous.

"Well… Er… I guess we can go. As long as we come right back!" Kenta blurted out. Phoenix grinned madly as she stood up, Kenta sighing and letting himself flop back onto the fine white sand. Phoenix and Rei laughed.

"What's wrong Kenta? Are we going or what?" Rei asked, turning towards the dock, where a row boat conveniently sat. Phoenix's parents were asleep by now, so there was no one to stop them. Rei and Phoenix ran to it and began to untie it, Kenta having to scramble to get into the little boat. The seas were unusually calm, almost like rippling glass. Using the moon as their light, they made their way to the island, taking turns rowing. The island was a lot closer then they realized, and they soon hit the shore. Hesitantly the jumped out, pulling the boat up so it wouldn't float away. The sand squished under their feet as they made their way up.

"Look there." Phoenix said, pointing to a large bridge that lead to a little piece of land with a bent tree on it. It was laden with yellow, star shaped fruit.

"No way… It can't be…" Rei said in amazement.

"What?" Kenta asked.

"That's a Papu fruit tree. I've never seen one before. Their suppost to be super rare."

"Really, interesting. Now if you two stop staring at the tree, we can get exploring." Phoenix said, grabbing each boy's arm and dragging them up the beach. She stopped at a little water fall that fell into a crystal clear pool.

"Is it just me, or do you guys think this place is kinda creepy?" Kenta said, looking around nervously. Phoenix grinned with excitement.

"What's wrong, Kenta? Scared?" she challenged, poking him in the side.

"Ouch, I never said that! This place just gives off a bad vibe is all."

"_Finally, someone has come to me…"_

Phoenix froze, and the hair on her neck stood on end.

"Guys… Did you hear that?" She whispered, her eyes wide with both fear and excitement. Kenta shivered.

"What… What was that?" He asked.

"It sounded like it came… from over there." Rei pointed to a large leafy bush not far from where they were standing. He walked forward to the spot, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Guys… there's a cave here!" He motioned for them to follow before disappearing within the brush. Naomi followed, Kenta closely following. They crawled through the little opening and were surprised that it almost immediately opened up to a fairly good sized cavern. An opening on the ceiling let in the moonlight, illuminating the whole cave with an eerie light glow. The walls were covered in strange drawings, and in the back was a wooden door. It had an outline of a keyhole in gold that glimmered mysteriously. The trio walked towards it, drawn to it by some unknown force. But immediately froze as a silvery image appeared before them. It formed itself into a person, who looked at them with silver eyes.

"_So you've come."_ It said in a distant, echoing voice. _"I'm glad."_

"Who… What are you?" Phoenix asked. The semi transparent boy smiled and held out his hand. To the trio's surprise, a Keyblade appeared, just as silvery as the boy himself.

"You're… a _Keyblade master_!" Rei exclaimed. The boy nodded.

"_I am. And I need your help."_

"You need _our_ help?" Kenta asked dumbly. The boy nodded.

"_You see that door behind me? I need you to open it. Can you do that for me?_" The boy asked, stepping out of the way. The trio walked up to it, and Rei frowned.

"How can we, there's no doorknob."

"_You need only to push it open. It can only open from this side."_

"Wait a minute. What will happen when we open the door?" Phoenix asked, looking at the boy suspiciously. The boy just grinned.

"_Things beyond your wildest dreams. And it will all be because of you." _Phoenix looked at her friends, not assured by the boy's response.

"Aww, cum on' Phoenix. What harm will it do? We're helping a Keyblade master." Rei assured her. "Help us push it open."

Phoenix was sill uncertain about this, but her friends both believed this boy, so she thought it was safe to say it was ok. She nodded, then pushed against the door. The trio pushed with all their might, the silvery Keyblade master watching. The trio were too busy to see the dark gleam in the boy's eye. Slowly, the door started to budge, little by little, until it suddenly flung open. A powerful force burst fourth from the door, bowling the trio over onto their backs.

"Brilliant!" Exclaimed the boy, his voice no longer distant. The trio forced themselves up to a sitting position to see the boy standing before them. He wore a black trench coat with the hood down, revealing flat, dirty blond hair. His eyes were a brown color, and in his hand was a black Keyblade with a red hilt. He grinned madly down at the trio as darkness poured out of the door behind him.

"I thank you for releasing me." The boy said again. The trio shivered as a cold beyond anything they had ever felt sank into them, making them shiver down to their very cores.

"Something's w-wrong." Rei stuttered. "T-this isn't right."

"On the contrary. This was meant to happen. You see, the darkness will always prevail." The boy replied. The trio's eyes widened in terror as the same thing went through their minds. Had they opened the door to the darkness?

"No… We couldn't have… no…" Phoenix whispered in horror.

"Yes. And there is nothing left to oppose me. I'll tell you what, I'll show you what it's like. What true darkness is. You then can compare it to that weak and useless light you all cherish so. You will then understand…"

It seemed like someone took a great dagger and tore open the heavens the way the rain poured. It had continued for three days now, or what was suppost to be three days. The islands were stuck in eternal night, and the rain continued to fall yet, you could plainly see the moon and stars. This scared the inhabitants of the island deeply. Not only that, but three families searched franticly for their children who had gone missing. Mrs.Kunisaki stood out on the beach with her umbrella and cried. The ocean had become completely still, except for the ever falling rain that was blacker then black. The white sandy beaches were now stained a blackish grey.

She turned to walk back to the house when something caught her eye down the beach. She ran towards it as fast as she could and cried out. There washed up onto the shore, was Rei, Kenta and Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody Feathers

A fic by Naomi Wiflath

Chapter 3: Awakening

Theme: **Anthem of our Dying Day** by Story of the Year

Album: Page Avenue

_The stars will cry, the blackest tears tonight_

Lightning etched across the ever dark sky, and the rain intensified. It thundered on the _Kiha Meijin's_ roof. Inside, the room was lit up by an eerie silver glow from a source unknown. The lightning flashed, and something that once wasn't there in fact, was. At the base of each statue, sat the fallen figure of what the statue's likeness was based. With another flash of lightning, reveled them covered in the blood that was once spilled.

"_Walking this road."_

One of them, slowly opened their eyes. Their eyes glazed like they were still in a dream. The lightning flashed again, snapping them from their daze. He took in a breath in disbelief, and slowly got to his feet. Twelve others follows suit in their own states of shock.

Somehow, the Keyblade masters lived again.

A girl with short red hair and deep blue eyes walked up to the boy who turned to her. She ran her hand across his cheek, and joyous tears fell from her eyes.

"Sora…" She whispered. The boy with that brown, spiky and gravity defying hair and the bluest eyes smiled.

_And this is the moment that I live for_

"Kairi…" He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. A girl with long brunette hair and hazel/green eyes walked up to them, her eyes showing that she was very troubled.

"Sora… What happened? Why… do we live again?" Sora let go of his hug, even though Kairi clung to him and whimpered in his shoulder.

"I don't know… We were fighting… we should all have…" Sora trailed off and looked away not able to admit the fact.

"There must be a reason for this." said a silver headed boy darkly, his aqua eyes also troubled.

"Naomi! We're alive! We're alive again!" Cheered another girl with short red hair and green eyes. She gave the brunette a big hug. A boy with short silver hair and icy blue eyes stood behind the red head.

"Good to see you again." He greeted, Naomi gave a small smile.

"I see you haven't lost your sarcasm, Zeke." She said.

"What do you mean, sarcasm? I actually mean it." He replied.

"Corrie, you can let go now." Stated Naomi. Corrie let go, but still smiled.

"It's good to be back." She said.

"I can't disagree with that." said a voice from below. Naomi looked down to see the mouse garbed in an unknown's coat. Another man with an unknown's coat with silver hair and green eyes walked over. He had a red piece of hair that liked to fall in front of his eyes. Behind him, stood A girl with long flame-like red hair and bright green eyes, another girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, a boy with black messy hair and silver/grey eyes. There was also the girl who looked like a humanoid white Siberian tiger and a humanoid Panther boy with bluish/silver fur.

"All of us… We're all alive. Sora, Kairi, Naomi, Zeke, Corrie, Iraki, Kiru, Phoenix, Varjak, Luka… and me." Finished Riku, looking even more concerned then before. "This isn't right, People don't just come back to life for no reason."

"Well, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say what I indeed feel the presence of darkness." said Luka, the Tigress. Her tail twitched agitatedly. All nodded to this.

"So someone has unsealed the darkness that we trapped." The brunette with short hair, Iraki stated unhappily.

"That must be why we were brought back…" Naomi started darkly as all eyes turned to her. "There was an imbalance, so we were revived to balance it again."

"She's right." Added the boy with short black hair and silver grey eyes, Kiru. "That has to be the reason."

"Well then who unsealed the darkness?" Mickey asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Replied the girl with fire like hair crossly, Phoenix.

"How long has it been, I wonder." Varjak the panther asked, his gaze locked on the statues. The others looked to them, just noticing and awed.

"They're statues… of _us_." said Corrie in astonishment. Naomi pushed open the wooden doors, and jumped up onto the roof. Everything glistened in the night like it had just rained. The full moon lit everything up. She took a deep breath of the cool ocean air. The others followed after her and now stood on the roof.

_I can smell the ocean air_

"We're still at the Destiny Islands." said Sora. "How long has it been?"

Naomi looked to her friend sadly, knowing what was crossing his mind. Crossing everyone's mind. How has everything changed? What next? Do they even have homes to go home to?

_Here I am pouring my heart out onto these rooftops_

The little city that Sora, Riku and Kairi had once called home had turned now into a large metropolis.

_Just a ghost to the world, that's exactly what I need._

The city lights glowed dimly below them.

"So what do we do?" Riku asked.

"We need to know… What's been going on here." Naomi whispered.

"The darkness… it's coming from our island." Said Riku.

"Then let's go then." Replied Sora.

_From up here the city lights burn like a thousand miles of fire_

_And I'm here to sing the anthem of our dying day…_

The boy's eyes shot open, and he sat up.

"Kenta!" Cried his mother in relief, giving him a hug. He could barely feel her arms around him. Kenta was soaked in cold sweat and couldn't stop shivering. It was hard to breathe, like he couldn't get enough air. Mrs.Akagi continued to hug her cold and trembling son, herself on the brink of tears.

"Kenta, what on earth happened to you?" she whispered to him softly.

"It's all our fault…" Kenta whispered hoarsely, his mouth unusually dry. "It's all our fault…"

Mr.Akagi placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, and she let go of her hug. Mr.Akagi grabbed hold of his son's shoulders, forcing him to look back into his eyes. Mr.Akagi however, was frightened by what he saw. His son's aqua eyes were out of focus; as if they were staring at something far away that only he could see. And what ever it was horrified him.

"Kenta… Kenta, you gotta listen to me, ok? What happened to you? Who did this?" His father asked.

"Darkness… He was from the darkness… We never had a clue…" Kenta choked, shuddering as a terrible chill shot down his spine. Mrs.Akagi looked to her husband fearfully. Kenta suddenly slumped forward into his fathers arms.

"Kenta! Kenta, stay awake just a little longer. Come on, Kenta!" His father called, gently shaking him. Kenta looked up at his father weakly.

"The Dark Keyblade master… He's here… he's…" He fell limp again, completely exhausted. His father laid him back down, extremely worried.

"D-dark… Keyblade master?" Mrs.Akagi whispered in horror. "Impossible…"

"All the strange things happening… It being night for three days, the moon staying full. The black rain with no clouds. And now this… What the hell else could it be?" Mr.Akagi replied. Mrs.Akagi looked sadly at her son, brushing some of his silvery hair out of his face.

"I'm going to visit Rei and Phoenix's parents. Maybe they were able to find out anything." Mr.Akagi spoke again, walking out the door. He went outside towards where the Chocobos were kept. To his surprise, the black rain had stopped, and the sky was starting to lighten to the coming of dawn. He quickly got his fastest Chocobo; Midnight, a male river Chocobo. With a high pitched whistle the bird took off with lightning speed, digging it's talons into the ground for better traction. It only took him fifteen minutes to get to the other side of the island at full speed. He jumped off the Chocobo, and quickly brushed its neck feathers in gratitude. It was breathing hard but was happily cooing. Mr.Akagi knocked on the Kunasaki's door. He was met by a tall and well built man with short blond hair and blue eyes.

"I expected you to come, Matthew." He said, motioning for him to come inside. They sat down at the kitchen table.

"Did you learn anything?" Matthew asked. Mark sighed, running his hand through his scraggily hair.

"She wasn't conscious for long. But she kept mumbling about how it was her fault and that there was a dark Keyblade master."

"I see… that's exactly what Kenta said." Replied Matthew. "And while he was unconscious, he would suddenly scream out like he was in a nightmare."

"I talked to Lucas just a moment ago. The same thing happened with Rei."

"Just what the hell happened to them? What do we do?" Matthew asked. Mark sighed.

"I don't know… I just don't know…"


End file.
